


Every Mile is Two in Winter

by NEStar



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't the right to walk to the dock in summer, but in winter she walks every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Mile is Two in Winter

Every morning, after the breakfast dishes have been cleared away and she is sure that mama is settled with her needlework, Maria slips outside and walks to the dock.

She started walking this route after... just before the poorhouse. It was a mile there and back, just the thing for a morning's light exercise. She hadn't walked it every day, but often (she hadn't the right for every day).

But then it had been summer (and she hadn't the right to care), and now it was winter (and her heart sailed with her husband) and every mile felt like two.


End file.
